Japanese dresses that are conventionally worn generally have neckbands each with a large width of, for example, about 5.5 cm. The neckbands of the Japanese dresses in this case are high and linearly sewn. Therefore, when a body is fitted to the dress, correction of a bodily shape is generally performed by winding a towel around a waist to make a bodily shape without a waist on purpose.
Further, a Japanese dress has an overlap, and therefore, the overlap gives an impression of being thick around the belly when a wearer wears the Japanese dress. Accordingly, in order to keep an entire figure in balance, the wearer makes her head look large by putting the wearer's hair up and adding a hair filler or the like to the hair to give the hair more volume.
This kind of problem accompanying dressing can be solved by the wearer having her hair done in a beauty salon or the like, and being dressed by a fitter, but working time for hair and dressing is required, and a cost is also required.
Thus, as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-336107, an attempt is made to solve the problems concerning the overlaps of Japanese dresses.
However, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-336107 can facilitate formation of an overlap that is said to be difficult in dressing, but does not eliminate the overlap itself.
Thus, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-2270 proposes a Japanese dress from which an overlap is eliminated.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-2270 proposes an easily worn Japanese dress in which upper and lower front waist cords are attached to the main body of the Japanese dress, cord-passing holes are further provided in right and left side portions, the upper and lower front waist cords are passed through the cord-passing holes and are wound around the waist portion of a wearer to be tied. Further, a neckband of the main body of the above described Japanese dress is attached by being widening in the downward direction, and a neckpiece is detachably attached to the upper edge portion of the neckband, whereby the above described Japanese dress can be worn by a wearer alone. Further, the shape of the neckband can be formed to be the same shape as the shape that is formed when the wearer wears a Japanese dress with a wide neckband. Furthermore, the neckpiece is attached to the neckband to give a feel of a long undergarment, whereby the same wearing figure as the wearing figure of the wearer wearing an ordinary Japanese dress can be made.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-2270, the width of the neckband is so large that even if an accessory is put around a neck when the Japanese dress is worn, the accessory is hidden by the neckband to be invisible. In addition, depending on the person, there arises the disadvantage that the neck itself is hidden by the neckband. Further, the above described Japanese dress is fixed by the waist cords being wound around a body, and therefore, there arises the disadvantage that the wearer is not released from a sense of tightness due to tightening at the time of wearing the Japanese dress.
Thus, in order to solve the above described problems concerning wearing of a Japanese dress with the determination to move beyond the status quo that a great majority of Japanese cannot wear on their own Japanese dresses, which should be called native dresses for themselves and to restore the tradition, the present inventors have made efforts to develop a full-length Japanese dress which everybody can casually wear, and which can give a pleasure of enjoying personal adornment around a neck as if the neckband were a V neck of a Western-style dress with the design thereof arranged to suit contemporary taste by eliminating a neckband with a large width.
More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a full-length Japanese dress with excellent design that can be easily worn by anybody and does not come loose.